Harry Potter and the Changes of the Heart
by Giver-of-Feels
Summary: For Harry, after the war things became very confusing. No longer having to focus on the war and defeating Voldemort, Harry found he had far too much time on his hands. With the spare time he finds himself questioning everything he thought about his life, including who he thought he was in love with... Pairings: Harry/Ginny, Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione, Neville/Luna,
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Changes of the Heart

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I am not J.K. Rowling, (though I wish so so soooo much I was), and I am making no money whatsoever on these works. _

_A/N This is my first work that I had any confidence to publish, it's an AU Harry Potter after the war (one year) where several characters who were dead at the end of the series weren't killed during the war, and all the main characters went back to finish their last year at Hogwarts. For the moment it is rated T, however it could move up to an M rating, we'll see how it goes. Only time will tell. ;-)_

Chapter 1

**Narrative POV**

It was only six months after the final, total fall of Voldemort. The Order had broken up, life had gone back to almost normal, and all but very few of Voldemorts followers had been rounded up and thrown back in Azkaban. Harry, Ron and Hermione had gone back to school, finishing their seventh year and taking their N.E.W.T's. They've been back for several weeks now, and things are starting to look different. With the war over and lives returning to normal, life as they knew it has to change forever.

**Harry's POV**

I sigh, looking at the potion I was supposed to be making for Slughorn. _I wish I still had Snape's book, it made this so much easier. _According to the directions it was supposed to be an electric blue, and extremely smooth, but mine was looking like someone had vomited in my cauldron.

"Harry my dear boy, what on earth is that?" Slughorn asks, coming up behind me and glancing in my cauldron. "I know the potion is more complex than last years, but you should have been able to do this with ease."

"I know professor," I sigh, "I don't really know what went wrong, I followed the directions exactly. " _I can't really see the board, but that's not your fault. _

"Well, let's see if I can help."

Slughorn leans over my cauldron, wrinkling his nose at the faint odor wafting up from my brew. I look over and catch Ginny's eye, and give an exaggerated shrug. _Oh well, at least this way I'll be able to see what I did wrong, even if Slughorn can't understand why._

**Ginny's POV**

As Slughorn leans over Harry's cauldron I see Harry look my way. I catch his eye and smile when he throws his overemphasized motions. I giggle under my breath when Slughorn reels back as though punched when a bubble in Harry's cauldron explodes, spewing a foul smelling gas into the air. _I wonder if that boy realizes just how much he means to me, even if all of his potion work was Snape's cheat work. _I jump as Slughorn's voice booms loudly enough to rattle my scale.

"Well there's your problem my dear boy," He declares, scooping up a glob what appeared to be berries, "you were supposed to slice the Baneberries, not dice them." Harry turned bright red, _God he's so cute when he's embarrassed, _and looked down.

"I'm sorry professor; I couldn't really read the board." Harry said this really low, so only Slughorn, and of course, me, thanks to the linking potions we had both drank before class today, could hear him. I frown, _I didn't know his glasses were that bad, I thought he could see all right. _I make a mental note to ask him about that later.I sigh, turning back to my own, now bright pink potion, and wonder what on earth I could have messed up. _Not that I'll be getting any special help from Slughorn, ever since Harry had to get rid of that old book his potion making has gone down so fast that Slugorn's old head is spinning._

**Draco's POV**

I sigh as Potter once again gets all the attention from the Slug. _God I'm so tired of him being such an attention hog, it's not even as though he's that good at potions anymore_. I never understood how in our sixth year Potter had gotten so good at the subject that had always been among his worst.

_But it made him seem so much more….interesting. _ I shake my head and push that thought down, not wanting to think of just how much he had secretly admired Potters potion skills, or the jealousy that came of not being in the Slug Club. _It's a stupid club anyway, who wants to have dinner with a professor every week? Bloody kiss-arses if you ask me. _Though I do have to admit, the favoritism is something I miss from when Professor Snape was teaching. _Not that Slytherin needs the favoritism; it just makes me feel a little better to not be on the ignored side. _

The whole time the Slug was examining Potter's potion Potter kept looking over. I know that he was looking at the Weasley girl, but I couldn't silence the voice that was begging him to look at me.

**Hermione's POV**

When Harry's potion bubbled and popped in Professor Slughorn's face I couldn't help but giggle a little bit. _Serves Harry right for cheating all sixth year. _My potion was precisely the shade of blue the book showed, and the texture was absolutely flawless. _That book was the only reason he did better than me, and technically he was making the potions wrong. _

I glance over when Professor Slughorn points out Harry's mistake, chuckling at the red creeping up his neck and into his ears. But when Harry looks down, and mumbles something I couldn't hear, I notice the true shame in his posture. _I wonder if it might be his glasses, they've probably not been checked for a few years. _I decide I'll just talk to Harry about it later and raise my hand, waiting for Professor Slughorn to come check my work.

**Ron's POV**

I wrinkle my nose, the stench coming from Harry's cauldron was absolutely revolting. Shaking my head I turn my focus to my own potion, which admittedly wasn't much better than Harry's, but at least mine didn't smell like the toilet in the boy's dungeon bathroom. _Harry's been having a really hard time since he had to get rid of Snape's old book._

I smile when I see him glancing at my sister, I didn't really like it at first; but then again Harry was a much better choice than any of Ginny's other boyfriends. I glance at Ginny and see her smile, blushing slightly at Harry's antics. Behind her Malfoy is looking at Harry too, _wait a minute, is that…jealousy I see?_ I shake my head again, _No, if anything Malfoy is jealous of Harry, after all. _I have to admit, _Ginny has turned out really attractive. _Of course that violated everything I know about being a Weasley. _After all, the rest of us are stuck as freckly, lanky, gangly, and truly ginger. She gets to be hot? _

I sigh, and turn back to my potion, fully expecting it to explode. Very carefully I slide the cat hairs off my scale and into my cauldron, and groan when it starts smoking.

A/N _So, that's the first chapter. Let me know what you think, like I said this is the first time I've ever felt confident enough in a work to publish it. Any feedback is appreciated. 3_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any associated characters, and I'm not making money off of them. (That's J.K. Rowling's job)

**A/N. So I realized the first chapter was really short, and I already had most of this chapter written so here it is. It's a little bit longer and builds a little more on the story. Enjoy.**

**Narrative POV**

Potions was the last class Harry had that day, as well as Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Together they went back to the common room, to sit and talk a while before dinner.

**Ron's POV**

"I can't believe the homework that Slughorn gave us, it's completely unfair!" I say when we finally reach the common room. "I mean, honestly it's not like it's our fault these potions were rubbish, it's a bloody love potion that by all means should only be used by potions masters."

"Oh calm down Ronald," Hermione says, exasperated, "The potion isn't really that hard, it's just a matter of reading the directions. To be honest I'm surprised Harry didn't have a perfect potion," She turns to look at him, "After all, you were Professor Slughorn's Golden boy last year." When she says this a little of the old, know-it-all Hermione slipped through. _I haven't heard her talk like that since we were in our fifth year, I thought she'd outgrown that._

Harry and Ginny move to one of the couches, sitting down and enjoying the fire before we have to go to dinner. _Why do they have to be all lovey dovey in front of me? It's not like I disapprove, I just wish that they'd at least try to show some restraint while I'm around. _I move over and take Hermione's hand, dragging her over to the open couch.

"I know it's about reading directions, but honestly, does anyone know the difference between diced and minced?" I ask, seriously wondering how her potion was perfect in every way.

"It's actually pretty easy Ron," Ginny pipes up, "Diced is when you cut it into little pretty even sized chunks, minced is basically reducing it to goop."

"I didn't ask you Ginny," I snap, and stop as her eyes get that look a puppy gets when you step on its tail. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be mean, I just hate that Harry, Malfoy and I are the only ones that have to write this stupid essay. I mean, isn't that at least a little unfair?"

"Honestly Ron it's not, I mean your potion exploded, and mine smelled like somebody shat in my cauldron." Harry says, pausing as I snort at the unexpected humor, "To be perfectly honest, it wasn't until Slughorn told us that the worst three potions would have to do an essay that you even cared."

"Speaking of that, did anyone notice that Malfoy's potion only went wrong after Slughorn said that?" I ask, thinking about the way Malfoy kept looking at Ginny._ Though whether or not it was Ginny I can't be sure_, "I mean, it's almost like he wants to spend extra time with Slughorn."

**Harry's POV**

I look up when I hear Ron mention Malfoy, in truth I hadn't noticed that he'd intentionally screwed up his potion, I'd been a little preoccupied with my own tragic mess.

"I don't really think that's the case," I say, "Malfoy probably just got nervous and screwed something up by mistake." _If he did do it on purpose though, his motivation definitely wasn't to spend more time with Slughorn, nobody would really want that. _

"Still," Ron sighs, "This essay is going to suck. Hey, Hermione-"

"No," Hermione interjects, "don't even think about it Ronald, you're the one who blew up your cauldron, it's your job to write this essay. That goes for you too Harry." She adds, just as I was about to ask.

"But Hermione, I've got Quidditch tryouts to organize this weekend, I don't have time to do it." I say, throwing a little whine into my voice, knowing she's a sucker for the helpless.

"I don't care," she says pointedly, "Besides, it's not like you don't have a choice whether to be captain or not, you could have turned it down when McGonagall offered it to you this year."

"That's true Harry; until you decided you were going to come back this year I was going to be the captain." Ginny felt like pointing out. _I don't know why she always mentions that when I bring up Quidditch, I mean, it was my spot to begin with, she's only upset because it's her seventh year as well._

"To be fair though, it was Harry's spot anyway, seeing as the last year there was Quidditch Harry was the Gryffindor captain." said Ron, voicing Harry's thoughts perfectly.

"But it's not fair; nobody thought Harry was going to come back. That spot was rightfully mine." Ginny said, exasperated, "I mean, if Harry had just gone straight to the Ministry like Kingsley offered him to we wouldn't even be having this conversation."

"Ginny, I've explained why I didn't do that. I've had enough attention for one lifetime, if I just waltzed into the Aurors office and was given a job without even graduating people wouldn't like it." I say, wishing she would drop it already.

"It doesn't matter, you're Harry Potter, you killed Voldemort, and most of his followers are either dead or in Azkaban because of you. You have every right to be an Auror, and nobody should complain about that." She said.

"Ginny, please don't start this again, not now. Besides, I thought you'd be happy, it means I could have another year here with you. Don't you want to spend time with me?" I ask, knowing this usually made her see my point.

So I didn't expect when she didn't stop like she normally does at this point.

"No Harry, it's not what I wanted. I wanted my last year at Hogwarts to be mine. I didn't want to have to share it with you or anybody else! It was going to be the first time I had any time at all away from my family, I would have been the only Weasley here, and to be honest, I really wish you hadn't come back right now."

Standing up with a jerk she storms off to the girls dormitories. I look at Ron and Hermione, thoroughly confused.

"Don't look at us mate, she's your girlfriend." Ron points out, "You lost this fight, consider yourself lucky she didn't jinx you." He glances at Hermione, clearly remembering the canaries she set on him in their sixth year.

"Don't think I haven't forgotten Ronald, honestly, sometimes I think you only date me for my brain." Having said so she too storms out into the girls dormitories.

Looking at Ron I raise my eyebrows, "What did we do this time?"

"I can't figure it out mate; I'm too hungry for this. Let's go to dinner, they'll meet us down there when they get hungry enough."

**Draco's POV**

I walk from potions straight to the common room. I sigh as I flop down onto one of the black couches by our fireplace. _I really shouldn't have botched that potion, I don't have the time to write an essay for the Slug._

I look around the nearly empty common room and shake my head. Slytherin house was almost gone, completely empty of most of the old students he remembered from last year. Most of those that sided with Voldemort during the Battle of Hogwarts had died, and those few that hadn't were thrown in Azkaban with the rest of the Death Eaters.

_I was lucky, I was spared because I helped Potter get the Horcrux. If that hadn't happened I'd be rotting away in Azkaban right now with my parents. _

After the Battle, all the Death Eaters who had given themselves up were spared, but still thrown in Azkaban for their crimes. My parents were among those that were given a more lenient sentence, because the Order knew of Mother protecting Potter in the forest. Something she had only told me after Voldemort finally lay dead on the floor.

_I don't understand, she says she did it for me, but she could have been killed. The Dark Lo- Voldemort doesn't understand love, and she lied to him. How she got away with it….She must be more powerful than I ever imagined. _

"Good evening Draco, may I sit?" I glance up at the voice, and see my godfather walk through the door.

"Of course Headmaster, what is it?" I ask Professor Snape.

"Draco, I've told you, don't call me Headmaster. I do not wish to hold the title, and do not deserve it." Said Severus. "I wish to speak to you about your living arrangement."

"I told you Professor, I'm content living at Malfoy Manor." I said confused, "What else is there to talk about?"

"I understand the sentiment Draco, however I must advise against it. You know full well that the Ministry has taken the Manor, and that until you can afford to buy it back you can't live there." Severus said coolly.

"What do you mean buy it back? My family has plenty of gold." I said, fear creeping into my voice. "I thought that had already been arranged?"

"It was arranged, however the Ministry has decided to also seize your parents vault at Gringotts. You no longer have the gold to buy your manor back." Severus said, avoiding my eyes, "That was the news I received today, I'm sorry to inform you thus."

"But that's not fair!" I cried, jumping off the couch. "I was granted amnesty by Kingsley Shacklebolt himself. All of my assets should be protected!"

"I understand this Draco, however the Department of Magical Law Enforcement has decided to overrule the Ministers decision. Your manor and all your assets have been taken, to be held until further notice." Severus replied. "So I have three options to offer you, I leave it up to you to decide which you would rather pursue."

"Fine," I said, sitting back down and crossing my arms. "Let's hear it then."

"Firstly, you can take a job here at Hogwarts, I will pay your wages directly to the Ministry towards the purchase of your manor." I frown, working at Hogwarts was one thing I swore that I would never do. "However, since I know that does not appeal to you, I have two others to offer."

"Fine, just bloody tell me already-"

"You will watch your tone Mr. Malfoy, just because I'm your godfather does not mean you should disrespect me as your Headmaster."

"I thought you didn't want that title, Professor?"

"Silence!" He snaps, eyes narrowing to mere slits. "Your second option, is to stay at Hogwarts. If you wish you may stay here, you will be given a private quarters upon your graduation and are more than welcome to take a job outside the school to try and raise the funds to buy your manor back."

I stay silent, wondering whether I could take staying at this school longer than I had to, the memories far too strong to simply repress.

"I can see that idea doesn't appeal to you much either." Severus says coolly, "So here is your third option. I am still legally your godfather, and as such I am required by magical law to ensure your safety and wellbeing, until such time as you no longer wish it, or I no longer deem it necessary."

_Live at Professor Snape's house? That could have its benefits, Spinners end is near plenty of places I can work, and I'm sure he wouldn't be awful to live with._

_ "_I can see this appeals to you somewhat, perhaps you can take the weekend to think it over-"

"I think I'd like that, Professor." I say, waiting for him to respond I raise my eyes to his, silver meeting black.

"It will not be for free you understand. You will pay rent, and you will set aside a portion of your earnings to save for the purchase of your manor, or another house entirely, if you so choose." He turns on his heel and starts to walk out of the common room.

"I understand, thank you Professor." I say, and he stops.

"If we're to be living together, while we're alone or outside of school you may call me Severus."

**A/N: A little more angst filled, no? Don't worry things will heat up the next couple of chapters. Please review, I need to know what I can improve on. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Disclaimer! Do you guys really think I own Harry Potter? I wish…._

**A/N: Ideas weren't really flowing for this chapter, so if it's a little short please forgive me. Please leave a review, I would really love to know what I can improve on, or any suggestions would be loved. **

**Ginny's POV**

After I left the common room I immediately felt awful. I mean, it wasn't Harry's fault. _He had every right to return to Hogwarts, it _is_ a requirement to be an Auror after all. _I don't even know why I reacted so strongly, it's not like I ever told anyone how much I'd been looking forward to my seventh year. I didn't ever consider that they might end up coming back, I figured once they were gone they would just, sort of, stay gone. _I definitely didn't think Harry would want to jump back into our relationship, _that's _something I never planned on. _I would never tell him, it would crush him, but I'd already decided to move on, resigned to the fact he wouldn't want me back, even if he did return.

"Ginny, are you all right?" I jump slightly, I hadn't heard Hermione come in. "You seemed pretty upset."

"Yes, I'm fine. I just didn't feel like arguing with Harry tonight." I sigh, "I mean, I don't blame him exactly, just that I can't help but get angry when he acts like he has so much responsibility still, and half of what he has to do he brings on himself." At this Hermione looks thoughtful, after waiting a moment she begins.

"It's not that he hates the responsibility," she begins slowly, "it's more that he's so used to how we used to live that doing nothing just doesn't work for him." I blink, not really expecting her to side with him. "I mean, it's not like we don't do anything anymore, it's just he was used to a certain level of excitement, and danger. Now with Voldemort gone, it's like he doesn't really know what to do with himself."

I'd already thought of this, but not really in the way that she'd said it. It made sense, Harry would never admit it of course, but he loved the danger, he loved the risk of the life he used to live.

"I just wish he'd settle down, that he'd pull his head out of the war and come back to normal life."

"Ginny, you can't call life before Voldemort returned normal, have we ever had a normal year here?"

"No," I giggle, "I guess not. If it's not a crazy dangerous tournament it's an escaped convict. Hogwarts isn't exactly a place for normal people, is it?"

I sigh, moving my gaze from Hermione out the window, to the Black Lake. The colors of autumn were starting to show, the leaves all slowly changing to the ruddy orange they would stay until the first snow turned the trees into skeletons.

"What's wrong? I can tell something is bothering you." Her voice was soft, almost mother like.

"I don't really know, I mean, I love Harry, but I want him to be Harry, not the Boy Who Lived. I don't care that he defeated Voldemort, I don't care that the wizarding world is safe and everybody knows his name, I just want him to be my Harry." I found myself talking faster and faster, trying to explain myself before Hermione assumed the wrong thing.

"I can understand that Ginny," She began, "But to be honest, being the Chosen One is a part of who he is. It's his entire past. I won't pretend that he's not more than that, but you have to realize, his entire life so far has been molded by his quest to defeat Voldemort."

"I know, but…" I stop, I really don't know how to say exactly what I mean.

"Ginny, I know you love him, and I know that you want him to settle down, but you can't expect the change to happen in the space of a few weeks. Not only is that unrealistic, it's not fair to him."

"I know Hermione, I just wish it would happen faster. I'm don't like to fight with him, but it's hard being the girlfriend of the Chosen One."

"I understand, it's hard enough being his best friend sometimes." She says, "Anyway, let's get down to dinner," she chirps, "The boys will be waiting for us."

**Severus' POV, in the shrieking Shack, before the fall.**

___I pace slowly around the Shack, remembering the last time I was here. Black and Lupin were here, and that blasted fool Pettigrew, disguised as the Weasley boy's rat. I shake my head, trying not to remember how the Granger girl had managed to catch me off guard, or how Black levitated me without concern if I cracked my skull on the ceiling or not. _

_ As the battle rages on the grounds, I wait. The Dark Lord had instructed me to meet him here, yet he was nowhere to be found. I use the time to clear my mind, it would not do to have him see where my allegiances lie. _

_ "Severus, thank you for meeting me here." I turn as the Dark Lord strides into the room, Nagini floating in a magical cage just behind him. "I'm sure you wish to be at the castle right now, fighting against your former comrades." It was a statement, not a question. _

_ "No my lord, I am here at your request, only to serve." I keep my voice cool and my thoughts blank, as I always do when speaking to him. _

_ "Excellent Severus, I have already sent Lucius away, he only wished to return to the castle, to seek his son. Such pitiable bonds are not conducive to battle." He exaggerates the sentence, as he always does, with dramatic motions of his hands and body. _

_ "I'm sure, my lord, that he only wishes to determine if Draco has found Potter yet." I speak softly, not betraying the concern I felt that my godson was dead in the castle. _

_ "Then why does he ask that I permit him to go and seek Potter himself? Why must he lie, Severus?" the snakelike voice slithers through my ears, and I once again calm my thoughts. At this late stage it would be….unwise to allow my composure to slip, and my secrets to be revealed. _

_ "My lord, perhaps I should go to the castle, seek out the Potter boy myself and bring him to you? I'm sure I can find him swiftly, and bring an end to the chaos." _

_ "Severus, you do not know the boy as I do. Before the night is ended he will seek me out of his own accord. He cannot bear to see his loved ones suffering because of him, so he will attempt to end it any way he can." He spoke with the utter confidence of a man wholly convinced, and demented._

_ I turn to the one window it is possible to see out of, the battle momentarily called to a halt, and see the lights of the castle gleaming in the distance. _I wonder if Potter will really come, he has the foolish arrogance of his father, and the true courage of a Gryffindor, but the strength to take on the Dark Lord? Though in truth it matters not, the boy must die anyway.

"_My lord, perhaps I should go seek out the boy, it would be far faster, and safer. What if one of our comrades becomes overzealous and kills him?" I blink, seeing a brief flash where I know the hidden passageway lies. Refocusing my thoughts I turn to the Dark Lord._

_ "Severus I have told you no, the boy will come. I know him all too well." He pauses, looking at the moon in thought, "No, I summoned you here for another purpose. I have a problem Severus."_

_ "Whatever it is my lord, you can trust me to handle it."_

_ "The wand, Severus, why does it not perform for me the way it should?"_

_ "My lord, you have performed extraordinary magic with that wand."_

_ "No, I have performed my usual magic, but the wand has not revealed the powers it has long claimed. It does not work the way it should for its master."_

_ "My lord-" _

_ "I have deduced, Severus, that I am not the true master of the wand."_

_ "My lord!" I exclaim, raising my wand._

_ "I apologize Severus, but it is the only way, I must ensure my victory against Harry Potter."_

_ I keep my wand raised, casting a silent shield charm, but he does not raise his. Instead he turns away, and a rasping, hissing noise I recognize as Parsletongue replaces the word I know he spoke._

_ "Kill."_

_ The cage starts rolling through the air towards me, Nagini nestled inside. As it slides over my shoulders and head, I raise my wand, trying to deflect the snake. Before I have a chance to cast a counter spell the snake bites me, once, in my neck. I collapse to the floor, and the cage rolls off me._

_ "I'm sorry, Severus, but it is the only way." Having said so, he turns and walks out the door. _

_ I lay on the floor, gasping as I feel the lifeblood draining from my neck. Glancing over I see Potter emerge from under his cloak, becoming visible and walking up to me. I shudder, staring into his eyes. I summon the last of my magic and allow my memories to pour from me._

_ "Take it…take it all…." I groan_

_ Potter looks around, trying to find something to put it in. The Granger girl appears, presumably also under the cloak, and hands him a flask she summoned from the air. Using his wand Potter takes the memories and drops them in the flask._

_ "Look….at…me…" As he turns and looks, I stare for what I thought to be the last time into her eyes. Even in his father's face, her eyes stared back at him. I let my head drop, and let out a sigh. _

_ "Harry, here." I glance over and see the Granger girl handing Potter another vial. "Dittany, it might help."_

_ Potter takes the vial, and drips it into the bite on my neck. I wince, immediately feeling the essence take effect, steam rising from my throat as the Dittany repairs the damage done to my flesh. In a few moments I can move again, and I dig in my robes, finding the anti-venom I'd prepared specifically for Nagini, in the event this should happen. Undoing the stopper, I down the bottle, praying that I'd taken it in enough time. _

_ I sit up and look over to where Potter and Granger are sitting, watching me recover. _

_ "Thank you, Miss Granger, without you I would have died. I owe you a life debt."_

_ "Then tell us exactly which side you're on Snape, I'm tired of the confusion, I'm tired of the pointless bickering, and I'm tired of not knowing if Dumbledore made a mistake or not."_

_ I sigh, knowing this was coming. "Miss Granger, it is a long and very complicated thing to explain. Perhaps it would be best if I take you and mister Potter." I cast a glance into the corner, "And I assume mister Weasley as well, as you two go nowhere without him. It would be far easier to show you."_

**A/N: So, sorry for the sudden ending, I couldn't really figure out how to end this chapter. Please leave a review if you loved it, and if you didn't love it then for the love of potter leave a comment, I can always use improvement. Until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not now, nor will I ever likely own Harry Potter, Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, Ginny Weasley, Dragons Blood, Nosebleed Nougats, or Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans. _

**A/N: The last chapter ended with Snape deciding to show Harry his memories. Nothing about this changed from the novel, so I'm not going to retype it. The only difference is that now Ron and Hermione witnessed the memory with Harry, instead of just being told about it. Besides, that was just so people didn't get confused on how Snape's still alive. On a different note, this story took off a little faster than I thought it would. No reviews yet, but I love what the website tells me. :D Hope y'all enjoy.**

**Harry's POV**

I set my quill down, glad to be finally finished with Slughorn's essay. It wasn't really all that difficult, but to be fair it did make me cut the tryouts short. _I only really got to see about half the tryouts for chasers, I hope that Summers and Johnson will be as good as Katie and Angelina were._

I shake my head, wondering how on earth I was going to manage all my N.E. , and the Quidditch team, and on top of that keep things with Ginny smooth.

_I just don't understand, it's like ever since the Battle she just…it's like we don't work anymore._

"Hi Harry," I look up to see Ron and Ginny walking through the library towards me. "Finish that essay yet?"

"Yeah, I just got it done actually." I take my parchment sand and sprinkle it on the fresh ink. Ginny walks to me and plops herself down on my lap.

"At least it's out of the way," She says, unusually cheery for a Monday. "Now we can spend some time together."

I frown, _What happened to wanting to have this year to herself? _

"I wish it were that way, I've still got my Charms essay and practice for Defense Against the Dark Arts for Snape. If he doesn't think my talking Patronus has improved he'll give me even more work than I have now." _Though it's nice to be able to focus on actual school work for once. _"I'm sorry Ginny."

"Oh, it's fine Harry. I just thought you wanted more time with me, that's all." Shaking her head she stands up and stalks out of the library.

"Okay, I seriously don't know what's up with her, one day she wants me to leave her alone and the next she's upset that I have other things to do."

"I don't know mate, Hermione is acting pretty strange as well. After the other night she hasn't spoken to me, and I didn't see her at breakfast this morning."

"Girls, Ron, I swear that's one thing I'll never understand."

"I told you, understanding the female brain would make an excellent replacement for Divination."

**Draco's POV**

_So, I'm going to be living with Profes- Severus. _

I wasn't really sure how to feel about that. It's not like he's making me live with him, but compared to the other options it really wasn't that bad. It was actually really nice of him to allow me that, but at the same time I can't help but feel like it's more out of obligation than any real caring.

_Though to be fair, Potter did tell the whole world that Severus is innocent, and with that came the revelation that he did in fact have a heart._

I frown and clear my thoughts, intending to return my focus to the essay I had due tomorrow. After all, it would be a shame to have to serve a detention for the Slug, time in class was more than enough.

I sigh, wondering exactly what else I could say about the use of Baneberries in a love potion. Nobody else in Slytherin was taking this class, the only other seventh years dropped potions when the Slug took the class over.

_I wonder if Potter would be willing to help me…_ We weren't worst enemies anymore, a sort of comradeship had formed after the battle, stemming mostly from the fact that my mother had helped him deceive Voldemort.

I shrug and stand up, packing my things. _It can't hurt to ask anyway, I'm sure Granger helped him with his._ _It would be better than asking the Slug anyway._

As I walk out of the Common Room I try to think about where Potter would be right now. _I know he had Quidditch tryouts, but that ended a few hours ago. Maybe the Library?_

I start walking through the dungeons, making my way to the library, lost in my thoughts. _What is it with Potter recently that I can't get him out of my mind. It's understandable with the rest of the world, they're awed by what he's accomplished. But me? I can't understand it, it has nothing to do with the victory.._

"Hey, watch where you're going!" I glance up, managing to stop just short of crashing headlong into Granger.

"I'm sorry," I say, averting my eyes. "I was a little lost in my thoughts." I didn't still have the prejudice my father instilled in me, but it was clear Granger hadn't forgotten how I used to act.

"That's fine, but you really should pay attention, especially as a prefect." She said, "It's our responsibility to set a good example for the new students, bowling over a first year because you weren't paying attention isn't a good role model."

_Typical Granger, making everything into a lesson. _

"Look, I said I'm sorry. I'll pay more attention." I said, "By the way, do you know where Potter is?"

She looked skeptical, "Why, so you can pick a fight?"

"No no, it's not that. I just wondered if he might have any ideas for the Slugs essay, I'm stuck and I'm sure you helped him with his."

"I didn't help him at all for your information. But the last I knew Ginny said she was going to see him in the Library."

_The Weasley girl. _I shudder, thankfully Granger didn't notice. Why does the thought of her with Potter always seem to make me sick?

"All right." I said. "Thank you."

"What did you say?" There was surprise in her voice.

"I said thank you, after all, isn't that what you say when someone helps you?"

"Yes, but I never thought I'd hear it out of your mouth."

"Well," I said, my voice even. "People change."

**Ron's POV**

I sit in the library, head in my hands, and stare blankly at the parchment. Since Ginny had left, and Harry shortly after "I've got to practice my Patronus." Was his excuse, I haven't even written a word. _Come on, why can't I write an essay? It shouldn't be this difficult._ Thinking about it, this is the first essay I've had to write without help from Hermione since fourth year. _I took her for granted all those years, I should really find a way to show her how much I care, and not just for her brain._

I hear a small cough, and look up to see Malfoy standing across the table from me.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, suspicious.

"Actually, I was looking for Potter, do you know where he is?" He asks, his voice rushed.

_What the hell could he want with Harry? _

_ "_What the hell do you want with Harry?"

"It's none of your business Weasley!" he snaps, but then quickly regains his composure. "To be honest, I was wondering if he could help me with my potions essay. I've got most of it written, and I know he would have it finished by now."

"Yeah, his is finished. He left here not too long ago, said something about spell practice and the Room of Requirement."

"All right, I'm sorry I snapped at you." _What the hell? Since when does Malfoy apologize?_

_ "_What did you just say?"

He sighs, "I said I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"I never thought I'd hear you apologize and actually seem to mean it." I said honestly.

"Why is it that everyone is surprised that I'm trying to be a better person?"

"Well, for the first six years we knew you, you were a right prat. You can understand our suspicion."

"Yes, but at least I'm trying. I want to make it up to everyone for all the shit I put them through, and hopefully move beyond the past."

I nod, understanding where he's coming from. _I just never thought I'd see this day._

"Anyway, thanks Weasley. I'll let you get back to work now."

"No problem Malfoy, good luck."

I sigh and return my attention to the essay as Malfoy walks away. _Well that was weird. Malfoy, trying to be a better person? Things must be different._

As I shake my head to clear my thoughts I knock my bag off the table, spilling books all over the floor, and earning me a death glare from Madam Pince.

_Just my bloody luck, now I have to deal with her._

**A/N: So…yeah. I don't really know what to say here, I just like writing Authors Notes. This story is actually starting to write itself, and I'm happy where it's going. Let me know what you guys think, any suggestions are appreciated. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer _As per usual, I own nothing of Harry Potter. All I own in this story is the plot, and barely at that._

**A/N: Okay, not sure if people have realized this yet or not, but this story will be updated every day, if not every couple of days. I find myself with wayyyy too much free time, and writing calms the nerves. Also, I had to invent the incantation for a spell, as I couldn't find a real one anywhere, please forgive my non canon usages. D: **

**Harry's POV**

After I left Ron in the library I decided to head up to the Room of Requirement to practice my talking Patronus. Since I used to teach in there, I know it's a place I'm not likely to be disturbed. _I'm honestly surprised that it still works after the Fiendfyre Crabbe used last year. _But then, I guess the Rooms magical properties allowed it to repair itself.

Once I get to the Room I drop my bag and my supplies next to the door. Taking out my Sneakoscope I place it on the table that was always there, just in case. Walking to the middle of the room, I pull my wand from my robes.

Taking a deep breath, I close my eyes and focus on the memory of the first time I got to Hogwarts, and I speak.

"Expecto Patronum Oro, 'this is a speaking Patronus.' To Harry Potter."

The silver stag bursts from my wand, rocketing around the empty room. I make it circle around and come to a halt in front of me, where it starts to speak.

"_This spanking Patrons." _ It said, and I sigh.

"Well, I guess you really do need practice Potter." I wheel around, wand pointed to the voice, and see Malfoy standing by the door watching.

"How did you get in here?" I ask, glancing at my Sneakoscope, and seeing it was perfectly silent and still.

"Same as you, remember Potter I practically lived in here."

"Okay, but what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you actually. Weasley said you were practicing a spell, and I figured this would be the first place you would go."

_Ron told him where I was? What's going on here?_

"What do you want with me?" I ask, keeping my wand level with his chest.

"I need help Potter. I'm not sure where else to go on this essay, and I kind of hoped you'd have yours finished. Weasley wasn't any help, his parchment is still blank." He said, almost begging.

_Malfoy, needs my help? His potion was better than mine, and he's never had issues with Potions._

"Well why didn't you ask someone in your house?" I ask, lowering my wand. "Surely there's someone better at it than I am."

"There aren't any in my year Potter, after…" he trails off, and I know what he was going to say.

_After the war, yeah I guess Slytherin would be pretty depleted after that._

"All right, I'll tell you what," I say, having an idea, "I'll help you with your Potions essay, if you'll help me with this damn spell. It talks, but as you heard, it doesn't say the right things."

His face lights up in a smile. _Wow, smiling? I never thought I'd see Malfoy actually look…happy._

"Okay." He says, or rather, tries to say. It came out more of a mumbled 'mhmmne' around his smile.

"Bring your work over here," I point to the table the Room conjured up, _This place never ceases to amaze. _"And we'll get started on the essay. What do you have so far?"

And so I looked over his essay. _It really isn't that bad, he just needs a little bit of filler material. _As I'm reading I notice him staring.

"What?" I ask, wondering what he could be thinking.

"Nothing, it's just…this is the first time we've ever really been in close proximity without trying to curse each other." He points out.

"Yeah?" I laugh, "I guess that's right. I'm sorry, I just never really thought of it."

He smiles again, and even lets a real laugh escape his lips. Then he falls silent, and looks back to the essay. _Okay, that's weird. I wonder what he's thinking about._

"Is everything okay Malfoy?" I ask, "It's none of my business, but it looks like something's bothering you." _Weird that I should be the one to ask. His house is practically empty now, everyone needs someone to talk to._

"I'm fine it's just…" he looks slightly abashed.

"What is it?" I press, wondering what on earth could have Malfoy, Malfoy of all people, looking embarrassed.

"I just wanted to apologize." _What? _"I mean, for the way I acted all these years."

"Wait, you're apologizing? Did someone swap your personality or something?" I laugh, slightly uncomfortable with the situation.

"Yeah, why is everyone so surprised that I'm trying to actually be a decent person?" he stands up angrily and walks to the window. "I mean, I know some of the things I did were really awful, and I know I was a huge prat, but when I try to be nice why does everyone think it's strange?"

"Maybe it's because we never expected you to change." I say as I stand up and walk to him. "Don't get me wrong, I think it's great that you're trying to be a better person, but with your family background…" I trail off, seeing in his face that's a sensitive subject.

**Draco's POV**

The mention of my family hurts, but not enough to make me leave. _It's not his fault, he doesn't know the whole story._

"My background isn't the issue Potter." I begin, "My family is complicated, and it's really hard to explain to anybody who doesn't know." _And there's no way Potter could possibly understand._

"Try me, you might be surprised at what I can pick up on." He said, walking back over to the table and pushing my stuff to the side.

_What is it with this boy and wanting to help people? _I wonder, not for the first time. In my family it was always the family name first, your own safety second, and everyone else at the bottom of the list.

"I don't even know where to begin," I say, sitting across from him.

"Start at the beginning, that usually makes sense." He says, and I snort.

"Do you have to be such a smartarse Potter?" I ask, laughing.

"Hey, I'd rather be a smartarse than a dumbarse." He replies, then starts laughing with me.

"That's something I'd never thought of," I say, "Where did you hear that?" _And why does everything he says sound so much better than if it were anyone else?_

"It's actually pretty common in the Muggle world," He says when he finally stops laughing, "People there can always come up with a witty remark, no matter what you say."

"Well that's fantastic," I say, no longer laughing. "Anyway, the beginning is a good place to start I guess."

"When I was a boy, my father taught me the ways of purity. He always said that Wizards were above everyone else, and I should feel special because my blood was completely pure." I begin. "In fact, he made it a point to make it known that since we were Malfoy's we were better than anyone else, including any other 'pure bloods'." As I'm talking I look at Potter, gauging his reaction. "You could even say that it was beaten into me by the time I was five, I knew beyond any doubt that being a Malfoy was the greatest thing that could possibly happen to a wizard, and I started looking down on anyone who wasn't."

"I know that much," Potter said, "I could tell even in our first year that you didn't have any doubts about who you were, and what you deserved from life."

"You're right there. In our first year I was shocked, hurt I guess, that the great Harry Potter didn't want to be my friend. After all, I was a Malfoy, and I was better than anybody else. How could you not want to be my friend? That's what I always asked myself. For the longest time I thought it was just because you were stuck up, arrogant, too proud to associate with anyone. Then you started hanging out with Weasley and Granger, and my thoughts turned from 'he's arrogant and proud' to 'he's insulting me. I guess it just hurt that you didn't seem to want anything to do with me."

"It's not that I didn't want anything to do with you Malfoy, it's just that you were antagonizing me and my friends, after a while I figured you just hated me because I was me." He said, and I saw a blush creep into his face. "After all, I had only just learned who I really was, that I was famous, that I was a wizard. I didn't think I did anything to you, and you were just provoking me for no reason."

"Wait, you mean to tell me that you didn't know you were a wizard until you turned 11?" I ask, _I'd always assumed he grew up knowing, and knowing that he was famous._

"Exactly, I know most people think I knew my whole life, only Ron and Hermione know that for the first ten years of my life I wasn't even loved by my aunt and uncle. I had no idea there was a whole world out there that knew my name."

_Maybe he does know what it's like then._

"Potter, can I show you something?" I can't believe I'm going to show him this, but it might clear the air up a little between us.

"Err, okay?" He says, seeming confused.

I stand up and turn around, beginning to draw up my shirt.

"Whoa, what exactly are you doing Malfoy?" He asks, a look of fear in his eye.

"Just showing you Potter, this is why I was terrible to you for years." I finish drawing my shirt up, showing him my bare back. I can't see it, but I know he does when I hear a gasp.

"Who did this to you?" He asks, and I hear anger in his voice.

"My father," I reply as I drop my shirt, turn around and take my seat. "He gave me them when I came home, and told him that Harry Potter didn't want to be my friend. I was crying, so he gave me a set for crying, and a set for not making friends with you. I didn't find out until later he wanted me to be your friend so that he could eventually kill you, and finish Voldemorts work."

"That's….awful. Draco, I'm so sorry that you had to go through that." And there was genuine regret in his voice. "If I'd known, I'm sure things would have happened differently between us."

"Maybe, but then again, we wouldn't be where we are today if things had gone differently." I say. The bells of the castle start to toll, and I glance at my watch.

"Come on Potter, we're late for dinner. I was wondering…"I pause, looking for exactly the right words to say. "Do you think I could eat with you and your friends, the Slytherin table is really lonely."

"Of course, I'm sure Ron and Hermione wouldn't mind at all." He says with a smile.

As I gather my things and we walk out of the Room of Requirement, I can think of only one thing. _He called me Draco…._

**Hermione's POV**

After I bumped into Malfoy on the first floor, I couldn't stop thinking about it. _He apologized, he actually said he was sorry for something. _I can understand that he was trying to be nicer, to be a better person. But at the same time, the fact that he was looking for Harry, and being nice? That makes me think something is going on, and I don't like the looks of it.

I walked into the common room to take a breather before dinner. The common room was mostly empty, only Ginny sitting in the large armchair nearest the fire.

"Hi Gin, how are you today?" I ask pleasantly, sitting in the chair opposite her.

"I'm all right Hermione, thanks for asking. Had another row with Harry earlier, but it wasn't that bad." I frown, because now I'm closer it looks like she's been crying. _If she doesn't want me to know how bad it really is I understand, but I wish she'd be more open. Harry is my best friend after all._

"What happened this time?" I question, hoping to get to the bottom of whatever is going on.

"Well, it's just that he's so busy now. I hardly ever get to see him between his classes, Quidditch, and all the other things we have to do for our N.E. ." Now that puzzled me, _Just the other day she said she wanted more time to herself, that she didn't even want him to come back this year. _

"But Ginny, the other day you were complaining that we came back at all. You said you had wanted this year to be your year, and you didn't want to spend more time with Harry."

"I know what I said Hermione." She stops, "I'm sorry ,I know what I said but since neither he nor I can change the fact he's here, I've decided to live with it, and spend as much time with him as I can. Is it so wrong to want to see my boyfriend?" she challenges me.

"Well no, but you have to understand Ginny, boys aren't as smart as we are. They take everything we say literally, and if you want them to know how you feel, you have to tell them."

"Well that's stupid, boys are stupid." She says with a smile. "I guess it's understandable though, I did say that I didn't want to have him here. I guess I can understand why he'd think I don't want to see him at all." She admits with a sigh.

"Do you think I should talk to him about it?" she asks when I remain silent, "Or should I just give him time to cool off and do the things he needs to do?"

I think about it for a minute. "I think you should give him some time, but not too much. Give him too much time and he might think you want to break up. Not enough time and he'll feel like you're smothering him." I pause, wondering when would be a good time. "I'll tell you what, I'll spend some time with him and I'll let you know when a good time would be." I offer.

"Oh would you Hermione? You would be the best friend ever if you helped me with this." She stand up and throws her arms around me. "Thank you so much."

I laugh and tell her it's fine. "Now come on, let's get down to dinner," I say as the bells start to toll. "Or Ronald will take all of the cakes again." She laughs, and we leave out for dinner.

**A/N: A little longer this chapter is. Again, I'll be trying to get out at least a chapter a day, and if not I'll manage at least every few days. My internet kind of sucks so bear with me guys. Anyway, please review if you loved it, and if you hate it tell me what I did wrong. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I surely wouldn't be writing mediocre fanfiction about it. _

**A/N: So it's been a little longer than usual for me, sorry for the delay. Hope this chapter makes up for it.**

**Ginny's POV**

When Hermione and I got to the Great Hall, I was surprised to see that Harry wasn't there yet. Ron was sitting at our usual spot, stuffing his face already. _Though why am I not surprised?_ With a grin Hermione walks over and plops herself down on the bench next to him. He looks up surprised, apparently not having heard us approach.

"Hi Ron," I said, "Where's Harry? I thought he'd be here with you."

"I dunno. Last I knew he was heading to the Room of Requirement to practice his talking Patronus for Snape." Ron said around mouthfuls of food.

"Ronald, stop talking with your mouth open." Hermione said exasperatedly, "Honestly you're seventeen years old, you should know better." I laugh as Ron's ears turn bright red.

"Fine," he says, after swallowing. "Anyway, no, I thought Harry would meet up with you two before coming down here anyway. I think he wanted to talk to you Gin." He nodded in my direction.

"I don't know why he would." I say, "It's not like he's been eager to spend time with me or anything." I sigh, and look toward the Entrance Hall. _Wait, that can't be._

But I had to believe it, Harry Potter was walking towards us. But why was he with Malfoy? Seeing the surprise on my face Ron and Hermione follow my gaze, and I see Ron's mouth drop.

"Harry," he began, "erm…what's going on?" he asked with a pointed look at Malfoy.

"He's going to eat with us, alright?" Harry said as though stating the obvious. "I mean, look at Slytherin table, there's next to nobody there, and there's nobody else in his year."

_Why on Earth should Harry care about whether or not Malfoy is alone?_ I narrow my eyes, wondering if he'd put an enchantment on Harry.

"No," said Ron. "Absolutely not, after all he's put us through you want us to just accept him? He should be in Azkaban if you want my opinion!"

"Ronald stop it." Said Hermione, "Nobody asked for your opinion. Besides, I think it's very nice that Harry wants to let Malfoy eat with us. After all, how would you feel if you were the only seventh year in your house?"

"But I'm not." Ron argued, "And besides, just because he's alone doesn't mean we have to be friends with him."

"He's right," said Malfoy, "I'll just go eat at Slytherin table." He turned and began to leave.

"No, sit down." Said Harry, "Ron stop being a git, he's changed." _Changed? What the hell is going on here? _

Malfoy sits down, clearly not very comfortable, but looking relieved all the same. Harry sat down, between Malfoy and me. I lean over and give him a kiss, happy that we had at least some time together.

"I'm sorry about what I said in the library." I said, "I just haven't had a very good day, and I wanted to see you for a while."

"It's fine Ginny," he began, "But you could have come with me to practice my spells, you're better at them than I am." He smiled, and I blushed.

"Not really, you were the one who taught me the Patronus in the first place. Nobody I know can make as good of one as you can."

"Yes, but I have issues when it comes to making the damn thing talk." He sighed, "It speaks, but not the sentence I tell it to. Today I was trying to get it to say 'this is a speaking Patronus' and it came back with 'This spanking Patronus'. Totally humiliating." He said, causing Ron to burst out in laughter, spitting pumpkin juice out all over Malfoy, who fell backwards off the bench.

"Damnit Weasley, you got my shirt wet." He exclaimed, still on the floor.

"Here," said Harry, offering a hand. "Let's go get you cleaned up." Malfoy took the hand, and jerked away as though Harry had shocked him. Harry yanked his hand back instinctively, looking at Malfoy curiously.

"Thanks Harry, but I know how to clean myself up." Malfoy said with a laugh. "I'll be right back, just need to grab another shirt." At this point everybody was laughing, but I had only one thought on my mind. _Malfoy said 'Harry', not Potter, not any of the other nasty names he so loved calling him, but Harry. _

I shake my head, returning my attention to my meal, while Harry takes his seat, still staring curiously at his hand.

**Draco's POV**

_What the bloody hell was that? _ When Harry touched me it was like an electric shock. Not like one of those idiotic Zonkos products that give a little jolt to whoever falls victim to them. No, this was a full blown, struck by lightning, seeing stars electrical shock.

And Harry felt it too, he didn't say anything but I could tell. As I walked through the dungeons to the common room, I remembered the look on his face. _It was like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. _ But he had no reason for looking at me like that. I get to my room, and begin digging through my trunk to find a clean shirt. Finally finding one I take the soaked one off and gasp. Looking down at my chest, scarred but still completely legible, were the words "Harry James Potter" in a fancy, loopy calligraphy. _No, no this can't be. How the hell did his name appear on my chest? _I knew Harry hadn't jinxed me, and nobody else at the table would have any reason to put his name on my chest.

_Whatever, I'll think about this later._ Putting on my shirt I storm out of the dormitory, determined to act like nothing had happened.

**Harry's POV**

_Well that was weird. _I honestly don't know what just happened. It was like I got struck by lightning the minute Draco's hand touched mine. Not a silly little joy buzzer that Muggle children like to use either. It was a full blown, complete electric current coursing through my body. I shake my head and decide to think about it later.

After we finished eating we decided to sit and talk in the Great Hall. Draco said he was coming back, and I didn't want him to think we'd abandoned him. After a period Draco came swaggering back into the Hall, a fresh shirt on, and looking a little shaken. _I guess he felt it too, now I really wonder what's going on._

We sit and talk a while, nothing of real importance, Draco looking uncomfortable, and Ron shooting angry glances at me and Draco alternately. After Draco finishes his meal we all stand up and prepare to head back to our respective common rooms. As we're saying our goodbyes I notice Draco looking at my strangely, and I attribute it to the fact that he and I were actually starting to become friends. _It could also be the lightning when we touched, but it's probably both. _

I get back to the common room, and rather than sitting and talking like we usually do I excuse myself. The day had been long, and I needed as much sleep as I could for the Quidditch match tomorrow.

In the dormitory, I'm undressing and I notice something that almost made me scream. On my chest, just over my heart, was writing. It looked like a Muggle tattoo, but I hadn't felt a thing. _And from what I've heard those hurt a great deal. _It was in loopy, beautiful calligraphy type writing, but still legible. And unmistakable. The words said "Draco Lucius Malfoy"

**A/N I know this chapter is short, but I've been really busy lately. I'm starting a new job this week, and moving at the same time, so forgive the small chapter size, as well as any errors I might have overlooked. Anyway, reviews are always appreciated, and can only make my work better. Until next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Nothing of this story exempting the plot is mine._

**A/N: **

**Harry's POV:**

I stare dumbfounded at the writing on my chest. _Draco's name, how the hell did that get there?_ It didn't make any sense, I hadn't felt a thing. _I wonder if he has my name on his chest. Oh well, it doesn't really matter. I can't waste time thinking about this; I've got to get some sleep for Quidditch tomorrow. _

I'm still in the process of changing when I hear Ron start to come up the stairs. Suddenly not wanting him to see the mark on my chest, I grab the first shirt that comes out of my trunk and throw it on.

"Oh, Harry. I didn't realize you'd still be up." Says Ron, "I figured-"he stops dead in his tracks and looks at me. "Err, Harry, why are you wearing my sister's shirt?" He asks. I look down to discover I had indeed thrown on one of Ginny's shirts.

"Err, I'm not really sure Ron. I don't know how it got in there, I just kind of threw on the first shirt I grabbed." I say, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Right, well you can just take it off and I'll go give it back to her." _Shit, this could be problematic. _

"All right then," I say, and turn my back on him to strip the shirt off. It's not the first time Ron's seen the scars, but I hear him gasp nonetheless. _I swear it's like he forgets I have them sometimes. _With my back still turned I reach down, grab one of my own shirts, and slip it on. Turning back around I toss Ginny's shirt to Ron, and begin to climb into my bed.

"Harry, is there a reason you didn't want me seeing your chest?" Ron asks. _Damn him for getting so observant. _"Oh, did you finally get that Hippogriff tattoo? I want to see!" He exclaims, immediately crossing the room and yanking my shirt up.

"Oh no…oh god no. No no no no no no no, oh hell no." Ron says, immediately backing away.

"Ron what the hell is the matter." I ask incredulously.

"Harry please tell me you did that to yourself, or at the very least someone put that on you without your consent."

"I don't know what it is Ron, how the hell am I supposed to know where it came from?"

"Harry you don't understand. When did that happen?" he sits down, finally looking more calm.

"I don't really know, earlier today I guess?"

"Was it right after you touched Malfoy?" He asks, his voice going really quiet.

"Ron first you tell me what the hell is going on. I didn't do this to myself, and I know nobody cast it on me today. I had wards up all day."

"No Harry, before I jump to a conclusion you have to tell me. Did this happen today, after you helped Malfoy up off the floor? It's important Harry, just answer me."

"Yeah, but I only just noticed it a few minutes ago." I confirm, now really confused. "Ron what the hell is going on?"

"Okay Harry, I'm not sure how to tell you this, or if it's even accurate. I need to know if Malfoy has your name on his chest as well before I'll know for sure."

"Ron, get on with it!"

"Okay fine! Basically what it means, well…" he sighs, "It would mean that you two are Kindred Souls." I blink, not entirely sure what he means.

"Err, simpler terms?"

"You're soul mates Harry."

**Severus' POV**

I pace in my office, Draco's living situation troubling me. _I understand his perspective, but at this point staying at the castle would be his best option. _I went so far as to offer him a job, but it seemed as though living at Hogwarts wasn't Draco's idea of a good life.

I turn my attention to the Oculus in the corner. This was a headmaster's most secret item, Dumbledore didn't even show it to Potter.

The Oculus was a device originally created by the founders. Its purpose was to reveal the actions of the adults in the caste. It took the form of a map when it was required to show where somebody was, and could be made to show a live image of the person selected.

Giving it a quick scan I note that all the Gryffindor adults were safely in their tower, so I didn't have to worry too much about Potters misadventures tonight. The Ravenclaws had only one in the common room, most were in the library still studying. Hufflepuffs were usually still in the Great Hall this time of the day, and the Oculus confirmed it.

When I overlook the Oculus I have the tendency to ignore Slytherin house. The only adult in the house happened to be my godson, and I liked to give him his privacy. However on this evening he wasn't in his dormitory, as was his usual after dinner. Instead the Oculus showed him standing outside my office.

At that moment I hear a loud knock on my door. Quickly obscuring the Oculus I turn and open the door, allowing my godson into the room.

"Draco, what can I do for you this evening. The time is late, and you should be returning to your common room."

"I'm sorry Professor, but I have a question, and I think you may be the only one I can ask." In his eyes I can see confusion, and I realize this may be more serious than a simple academic inquiry.

"Well step inside Draco, whatever it is I'm sure I've experience in the matter."

"Thank you sir." He says, stepping through the door and taking a seat opposite my desk. Taking this as a need for a seated conversation I sit in my chair, and wait for him to begin.

"Professor, something happened in the Great Hall today, and I'm very concerned." When I say nothing he continues. "I was sitting with Ha-Potter and his friends, because Slytherin table is next to empty." I nod, knowing Draco was expecting a reprimand, but I didn't see a need for it. Slytherin house was, and would remain, fairly empty for a few years.

"Anyway, while we were eating I fell out of my seat, a result of something Weasley had done. As it were, Potter helped me up, and when our hands touched…well…"

"Stop stammering Draco, it is unbecoming of you. Say what you mean, and you'd best mean what you say."

"Well, when our hands touched, it was as though I were struck by lightning. I was utterly shocked by it, no pun intended."

I blink, praying that this did not mean what I thought it meant. _If Potter's name is there, there's nothing neither I nor anyone else can do. It's set in stone._

"Draco, lift your shirt." I say, and he blinks.

"Sir, that's another thing I wanted to talk to you about." _Oh gods no…._

"Just lift your shirt Draco." I say, more force in my voice, and he complies.

There, on his chest, was exactly what I feared. The name of her son, written in a beautiful, yet dark, calligraphy. "Harry James Potter" was emblazoned across his left breast, directly over his heart. I see him turn a deep shade of scarlet as he allows his shirt to fall back across his chest.

"Draco, it is precisely what I feared. As much as it pains me to say so, Mr. Potter and yourself are bonded, now and forever. I don't know how you felt about him before," _Though I had strong suspicions. _"But soon that won't matter." I sigh, wondering just how much I should explain.

"What do you mean Professor, how I felt about him? Why did his name appear on my chest?"

"Draco, what it means is that you are Kindred Souls."

"Kindred Souls?" He scoffs, "Professor, that's just a myth, a legend. There's no such thing as a 'one true love'."

"I wish, it were otherwise, however I can tell you it is no myth. Mr. Potter and yourself are Kindred Souls, destined to be together until the end of your natural lives."

"That doesn't make sense Professor. Potter has the Weasley girl. He seems perfectly happy with her." _He didn't say anything about how he feels though._

"Apparently not." I say softly, "Draco, this is deep magic, not anything you or I have any sort of control over. Even Potter can't control this kind of magic."

He falls silent. I can see in his face he's contemplating exactly what this means.

"Draco," I say, breaking the silence, "In some rare cases, the name branding only happens on one side. It is incredibly rare, however it does happen." I look at him, wondering if I should say what comes to my mind. "The fact is that Mr. Potter may not have your name on his chest. It would be unfortunate, but if this is the case then you must understand something. It would mean that you are cursed to forever pine after Mr. Potter, and to never have the feelings returned. It would mean a life of pain and suffering, for little to no reward." I sigh, thinking about my own experience. _I was around his age when it happened to me after all…_

"What do you mean Professor? That Potter wouldn't want me?"

"Not at all." I say coolly, "Quite the contrary actually. That as much as you might want Mr. Potter, not because of who you are, but because of who he is, he may never feel quite the same."

"Well how is that any different?" He almost whines.

"Draco, allow me to show you something." I say, and standing I lift my shirt, just enough so he can see my own brand. "Lily Marigold Evans" in a light flowery calligraphy. Even after all these years the name still shimmered slightly, not faded at all. I allow Draco a few moments to read it before dropping my own shirt.

"When I received this brand, it became clear to me that she did not. You may or may not recognize the name as that of Mr. Potter's mother. It is unclear to me whether or not she was branded with his father's name or not, but she was never branded with mine."

"Professor, is that why you hate Potter so much? The fact that his mother loved him more than you?"

"No Draco, I hated Mr. Potter because of how much of her I saw in him, and I couldn't take that. I always loved her, but I was nothing more than a good friend. And I was the one who created the rift between us."

"But then, you're saying that Potter may not have been branded with my name? Would that mean I'm not meant to have a soul mate?"

"No Draco, you can still fall in love with others, however it will be difficult with anyone other than Mr. Potter. The fact is that your heart belongs to him, from this point forward. Whether you choose to ignore it or not is up to you, however doing so may prove, unpleasant."

"I'm sorry Professor, but I have to know whether Ha-Potter has a brand. It will drive me crazy until I do."

"I understand that Draco, do what you have to do." Sometimes I wish I had, but he had no reason to know that. "But I must warn you, be cautious when you attempt to find out. Do not seem desperate, and do not seem as though you're resenting the brand. Mr. Potter may not have the brand, but if he does he is undoubtable as confused as you were."

"Thank you Professor, I feel better. I think, I'm not really sure how to feel." He seemed flustered, and nervous.

"Professor, can I ask you something?"

"You clearly just did, however you may ask whatever is on your mind." He smiles softly, finding humor in my words.

"Well, it's just that, I'm not sure if this would make me gay, and if it does how does that change your opinion of me." _Ah, so that is what was truly worrying him. _

"Draco let me explain something. This is truly deep magic, beyond the control of even the most powerful of wizards. One thing has long been known to us that the Muggles still refuse to accept. Who you love doesn't change who you are. Male or female, regardless of your own gender, love is love."

He sighs, visibly relieved. "Thank you Professor. Now if you'll excuse me, I think I have to go find Ha-Potter." He stands up and begins walking for the door.

"One more thing Draco."

"Yes?" He stops in his tracks turning back to me.

"Call him Harry, I can tell that you do to his face, you should not hide it from others. To do so suggests you are ashamed, and that is not how you want to appear."

"I understand Professor, thank you. I'll go find Harry now." He smiles, and walks out the door.

**A/N: So it's been a little while, (Sorry if it doesn't seem like it to you, I'm a touch OCD so anything longer than a couple days without an update seems like too long to me.) I planned this chapter to be the one where things start to get really interesting. Anyway, let me know what you guys think. I think it went pretty well, but I can't be sure without your reviews. After all, they can only help. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: okay, at this point I really shouldn't have to do this. Y'all know I don't own Harry Potter._

**A/N: This is where shit goes down. Angst and Drama and lots and lots of anger. Hope y'all have as much fun reading as I did writing.**

**Narrative**

October had come, and with it the sense of majesty that always penetrated Hogwarts seemed to be increased. With Halloween right around the corner, Harry and his friends, which now included Draco, could feel the magic in the air.

**Harry's POV**

Soul mates. The two words seemed to ring with more magic than any others I've heard in my entire time in the wizarding world. I still hadn't talked to Draco about the tattoo, or even whether or not he had one as well. Somehow, it seemed too soon after we'd become friends to bring it up. After all, I'd only gotten it a week ago. Aside from myself, Ron was the only person who knew, and I'd like to keep it that way. _At least for the moment anyway. _

I hadn't really noticed a change in Draco, except that he was trying to be nicer. Not just to me, but to Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and even Neville and Luna. Most of them had accepted this, and were willing to let Draco hang out with us. He ate most of his meals at Gryffindor table now, and made for some lively conversation. The only issue was Ron.

_Ron still suspects Draco is up to something. _It didn't even make sense, as Ron knew about my new tattoo. Hell, Ron was the one who told me about the Kindred Souls thing, and though he'd made it a point not to bring it up in front of people, he still seemed to want to discuss it.

_Can't really be helped I suppose. _I stand up from the armchair I'd been sitting in and look around. The common room was still empty, but at this time in the morning that's not that uncommon. I like to come down here early to have a little quiet time, before the usual chaos of Hogwarts began each day. I walk over to the window and look down at Hagrid's cottage. Smoke spiraled up from the chimney and as I watch Hagrid came outside and began preparing things for his class later on.

I turn and take my favorite squashy armchair by the now dead fire. I sigh and think about the large pile of homework that awaited me, and consider getting a start on it. Just as I'm about to go grab my bag from the dormitory Ginny strolls down the stairs, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Good morning Ginny." I say, and then stifle a laugh as she jumps.

"Harry, I didn't see you there. Good morning." She says sleepily.

"How did you sleep love?" I know she's upset with me. We haven't had much time alone together since I got the tattoo. I couldn't risk her seeing Draco's name on my chest, where surely she thought hers should be.

"I slept fine." She says, her tone confirming my suspicion. "And you?"

"Oh, you know. I didn't have any of the old dreams that used to keep me awake every night, so I slept very well."

"I'm sorry Harry." She says softly, remembering that for me, all sleep was good sleep. "I just miss you, you know?"

"I know Ginny, I'm sorry we haven't really had time recently." And I meant it; it's hard in your seventh year to make time for things like relationships.

"Well," She began, biting her lip, "We have time now." She suggested, allowing her eyes to travel over my body.

"Yeah, but we have homework. Slughorn's essay is due, we have practice for Snape still, and Professor Flitwick will kill me if I haven't improved on my silent repelling charm." I point out, growing desperate to not let her see.

"We can make time for that later." She says. Closing the gap between us she grabs my head and draws me in for a deep kiss.

I try to fight it, but my body wouldn't obey my commands. Gripping her back tightly I kiss her with as much passion as I can muster. Her hands, still in my hair, grip tight and she pulls gently. Moaning into the kiss I let one hand wander from the back of her head down her back. Caressing and gently kneading her back I slide my hand to the hem of her shirt. Playing with the fabric there, I allow my hand to slide up under the shirt to have closer contact with her smooth skin.

She pulls back from the kiss, smiling. As my hand continues to massage her back, she grabs the hem of my shirt and rips it off in one smooth motion.

**Ginny's POV**

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?" I scream, now completely out of the mood. Staring down at my boyfriend's chest _MY BOYFRIEND'S CHEST, _I saw the name of the most recent addition to our group: Malfoy. "Why the hell do you have his name on your chest Harry?" I ask, backing away.

"Ginny, it's not what you think-"

"Then what the hell is it?" I cut him off, "Because it looks to me like you've gone and tattooed Draco _Bloody _Malfoy's name on your chest, and I want to know why." I notice my voice steadily rising, but I'm too pissed off to care at the moment.

"I don't know what it is." He says, his voice increasing in pitch as well. "I didn't put it there on purpose, and I haven't been able to get rid of it." He shakes his head, "It happened the first day Draco started hanging out with us."

"And you've decided to hide it from me why?" I demand. "This is something couples tell each other Harry!"

"I didn't tell you because I knew you'd react like this." He shouted. I heard movement above us, and I knew we'd woken somebody up, but I really don't care.

"Oh, you thought I'd react badly about having another boy's name tattooed on your chest? I wonder why!" I practically scream at him.

Suddenly there's a cough at the entrance to the stairs, and I turn and see Hermione standing there staring at us. I notice Harry's still standing there without a shirt.

"Here, take this I'm going to breakfast." I say, throwing his shirt at him. I turn on my heel and walk out the entrance hole, not even caring that I'm still in my dressing gown.

**Hermione's POV**

I stand there, still completely shocked. Harry and Ginny hadn't woken me, I was sitting in bed studying for the Arithmancy test I had later today. The shouting made me curious, so I came to investigate. What I saw shocked me.

"Harry," I begin gingerly, "What's going on?"

He sighs, and walks toward me without putting his shirt on. As he approaches I see what had made Ginny so furious.

"Harry, is that a Kindred Mark?" I ask, never having seen one before.

"Yeah, according to Ron anyway," He shakes his head. "I don't understand it Hermione."

"Well, according to _A History of Magic_ the Kindred Mark is a deep and ancient magic. It's supposed to mark two Kindred Spirits with the others name."

"Yeah, I got that much. Anything else you can tell me?" he asks frustrated.

"Yes, actually, the Kindred Mark is also supposed to reveal to the person marked their true feelings toward the Named. It will make you see just what you actually feel about the person, and in most cases will make the pair fall head over heels in love with each other."

"So you're telling me this mark will make me fall in love with Draco?" he asks.

"That's the basic idea. It really makes a difference though if he's also marked with your name. If he's not then you'll just end up pining after him, and he'll never reciprocate the feelings." I say, trying to keep calm so as not to make Harry any more worried or confused than he already is.

"But tell me, when did this happen Harry?"

"It happened the first day Draco ate with us. Does _ A History of Magic _say anything about feeling an electric shock when you get marked, or whatever it is?"

"Actually it does. According to the book: when the two people make friendly contact for the first time after their 17th birthdays, and they've met before then, 'A strong feeling will pulse over both individuals, akin to being struck by lightning, and at that moment the mark shall appear over the hearts of the Kindred Spirits.'"

"Well that's just great. When I helped Draco up off the floor after he fell, I felt like I'd been hit with lightning. I'm sure he felt it too by the look on his face, but I can't really be sure."

"Do you know if he has the mark?" I ask, my brow furrowed. "Because if he does, you can't keep playing Ginny around."

"I'm not playing Ginny around" He exclaims, "I love her, it's just. I guess it's the mark making me realize that Draco isn't as bad as we always thought he was."

"No Harry, the mark is making you start to fall in love with him." I see his face fall.

"That can't be, I love Ginny, Hermione, not Draco, Ginny. It doesn't make sense. I don't even like boys!" he exclaims.

"Well, apparently you're destined to love Draco Malfoy for the rest of your life. The mark is making it happen, and there's nothing anybody can do to stop it."

**A/N: Sorry about how long this chapter took. I just started my new job and I'm getting ready to move. More chapters will come sooner than this one did. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter._

**Draco's POV**

After my talk with Severus my head was reeling. _I'm soul mates, with Harry? It's like my dreams are coming true._ I mean it's not like I was in love with him to begin with, but I will admit that spending time with him recently was far more enjoyable than I can express. Even hanging out with Weasley was tolerable as long as it meant I could be near Harry.

_It's killing me not to know whether Harry has the mark, or if he even feels the same._ The fact that Harry had accepted me so readily into their group meant a lot to me. At the same time I could feel the hesitation coming from the rest of them.

The fact that Harry and I had become friends was actually quite astounding. After the hell I put them through I always expected them to kill me on sight. Apparently though they have more decency than anybody else I've met.

I sit up from the slouching position I'd been in on the couch, and stifle a yawn. _Well, for lack of anything better to do I can see how Harry's doing with his Patronus._ Since he hadn't improved in time Professor Snape had set him more practice, with the threat of a detention should he fail to improve. That meant that Harry was in the Room of Requirement whenever he wasn't at a lesson, eating, sleeping, or playing Quidditch. _I can help him with the Patronus, and maybe even work up enough courage to talk to him about the marks._

I stand up and smile, heading out of the common room and to the Room of Requirement.

**Harry's POV**

I shake my head in utter disappointment. The Patronus I'd just sent came back with a jaunty 'I … Patronus… stupid…speak.' I'd decided since I can't get it to talk I may as well give it phrases that would be funny if I screwed up. _I understand casting a Patronus, bit giving it voice is something entirely different._

The stag was as brilliant as ever, going so far as to light a few of the candles the room had sitting around. The thought was powerful enough to make the thing appear, but according to the book it had to be focused as well to make it talk. My memory is just fine; happy, powerful, emotional, and the only perfect thing in my life. But it's not focused; I need something that I can revolve around, not something that just fills me.

I sigh, thinking back to when Draco said he'd help me with this. His Patronus isn't nearly as strong as mine, since it can't take a corporeal form, but it's able to speak at least. _Come to think of it, Draco always seems to be at his best when I'm nearby. Maybe there's something to that_.

Thinking about him is starting to fill me with a warmth I'd only ever experienced around Ron and Hermione. More and more recently he'd been on my mind and more and more recently I'd been finding myself extremely happy.

I stand up, confident this time that my stag will speak. Pointing my wand straight out in front of me, I speak. "Expecto Patronum Oro …"

**Draco's POV**

I walk into the Room of Requirement just in time to see a great silver stag burst from the tip of Harry's wand. I smile as he makes it gallop proudly around the room before it lands before him. It opens its mouth and speaks.

_"Draco makes my Patronus speak." _Rang out in Harry's smooth voice, and I blink. _Thinking about me is what makes his Patronus so good? _I mean, the thought of him had always made my Patronus appear, and actually made it very simple to make it speak. But I had no idea the same might be true for him.

Harry lets out a whoop of victory, happy he'd finally cast the spell correctly. As he turns around he catches sight of me, and the color drains out of his face.

"How long have you been there Draco?" He asks, his voice shaking slightly.

"Long enough Harry." I intone, and begin walking toward him. "So I make your Patronus work, do I?" I ask with a laugh.

"Look, it's not like that-"

"I didn't say it was a bad thing." I cut him off, and he looks slightly miffed.

"What are you doing here anyway?" He asks, trying to bury his embarrassment in a low growl. _Gods his voice is so sexy when he does that. _

"I told you I'd help you work out this Patronus, but I guess you figured it out without me." I smile, and continue walking towards him. "That was impressive, very solid, and the voice rang in my ears."

"Thanks. It's the first one I've done that actually worked." He smiles

"Well that's a good thing then isn't it?" I grin as his cheeks flush crimson.

"Yeah, well…." He trails off, looking unsure of himself.

"You were thinking of me, weren't you?" I say, keeping my voice as steady as possible.

"I- yeah, I was." He blushes even deeper, if that was possible.

"Why? Is there a reason that it worked when I was on your mind?" I ask, moving closer to him.

He looks up, embarrassment still etched in his face. I can tell he wants to tell me something, but doesn't know how to begin. _This might be the best time to talk to him about the mark. _But before I can bring it up he clears his throat.

"Er, Draco. I was wondering something." He begins. _And here we go._ "I was wondering- er – well, it's just that – How much do you know about Kindred Souls?"

I blink. _It must be, my name is there, on his chest. _It's just too much of a coincidence to be, well, a coincidence. My face breaks out in a smile, completely beyond my control.

"I know a little Harry, why do you ask?" I lead him on, wanting him to be the first to tell me.

"It's just – Well, can I show you something?" He asks, clearly terrified.

"Of course, I trusted you enough to show you my scars, I'd hope that you trust me the same."

He nods, remembering the lines carved into my back. Stepping towards me he lifts up the hem of his shirt, toying with it before he takes it off.

I'm stunned. I knew Harry was in good shape, but when you look at him it was easy to tell he'd spent years being malnourished. The fact remains that Hogwarts had done well by him with the food, he wasn't skinny anymore. The muscles on his arms and chest were etched, not quite as if out of stone, but still seemed exceedingly solid. Though he was certainly a brilliant specimen of a male, that wasn't what drew my attention. Tattooed directly over his heart, exactly where his name was on me, was my name.

**A/N: So this is my shortest chapter yet, I'm sorry they're so short. I just don't have very much free time anymore, and when I can write I have to get down what I can before something else comes up. The next chapter will be much longer, I promise. **

**A/N PS: Just saying, reviews help me write better and faster.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**A/N: I know, it's been a while since I posted a chapter. I'm sorry D: I've been really busy with work and moving and stuff, so here's a chapter for y'all. Hope it sheds some light on the subject.**

**Hermione's POV: **

Ever since I'd seen the Kindred Mark on Harry I'd been concerned. The book I was reading wasn't shedding much more light on the subject than _A History of Magic _had, and I needed to know more details on how the mark would affect Harry. _I can't say I'm surprised, but I will admit I expected it to occur much later. After all, it's not hard to see the way he looks at Harry sometimes._

The fact of the matter was that after the war Draco had actually become a decent person. I still held my grudges, but I could see him trying to change, and I have to give him credit for that. _After all, apologizing and thanking people isn't something the old Malfoy would have done. _

Ronald wouldn't give up though. He still insists that Draco is up to no good, and I can understand why. Even after we'd saved his life in the Room of Requirement, he was helping the Death Eaters during the battle. We ended up saving him again, though he didn't know it was us.

I have different reasons for trusting Draco though. I haven't even told Ronald about it, but Draco saved my life during that battle. Whether or not he was just doing it to pay us back for saving him, or whether he actually turned over a new leaf I'll never know. _It doesn't really matter though, because I wouldn't be alive if it weren't for him. _

I shake my head and shut the book. Standing up I walk over to the corner of my room where I keep a personal Pensieve. _Maybe reliving a few of the events from during and after the battle will help._

Placing the tip of my wand to my temple, I draw out the memory. Letting it fall into the Pensieve I watch as it swirls and slowly forms an image, before I take a breath and sink my face into the bowl.

**Hermione's POV, memory, nearing the end of the battle.**

I land softly, strangely so for the chaos I knew was brewing around me. Looking around I see myself in Dumbledore's office. I see myself, Harry, and Ronald over in the corner where the Pensieve was kept. We'd apparently just come out of it, after viewing Professor Snape's memories. Walking over to them I listen in.

"So, Snape was a good guy the whole time?" Says memory Ron, looking incredulous. "Blimey, he was a good actor."

"Of course he was Ronald," memory me says, "he would have had to be to trick Voldemort."

"But that means the whole time," Ron says, "the whole time we weren't trusting him, the whole time he was hated by everybody in the Order. All that time, he must have been so alone."

"Stop referring to him in the past," says the memory Harry, "He's alive, and after tonight he'll be able to tell his side of the story." He laughs, "Hell, he'll probably be rewarded for the things he did. He'll never be spoken ill of again, that's for sure."

Memory me frowns, and I know what was going through her mind. She was thinking about how Harry could be so cheerful, even though he'd just seen that he had to meet his death. None of us knew at the time that allowing Voldemort to kill him would destroy the final Horcrux, and all three of us were scared.

"But Harry," Ron says, in his usual tactless way. "You have to….well….you know. You have to die…." He stops, and I remember how it had looked like he'd been about to cry.

"Yeah," says Harry, "Somehow I always knew it would come to that." And his voice is completely calm. I remember how much that had amazed me at the time.

"I'll go with you," says memory me, and I watch as Ronald's eyes narrow. _There's a bit I hadn't noticed the first time. _I smirk.

**A/N: So sorry to cut the chapter short, but I've been injured. I know y'all are expecting something, so here's a tiny little excuse of a chapter to assuage your curiosity. The largest problem is that I have a broken thumb, so working a keyboard is a pain in the ass. You have my sincerest apologies dear readers, and I'll update ASAP. I promise.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay, so I know this has been a really, really long time coming, and I'm sorry. But I've been recovering from an injury, and now have the capacity to type comfortably again. So long story short this is really like a chapter 10 part 2, but for ease I'm gonna just say chapter 11. Enjoy my lovelies.**

**Hermione's POV, in the Pensieve, reliving the memory of before the battle. **

"I'll go with you." Memory me tells Harry, with tears in her eyes.

"No, I need you two to stay here, and to kill the snake if you have a chance." Harry says, and it once again astounds me just how calm he was during all of this.

I remember not being able to form words, and memory me just nods in response. Ronald just stands there, still looking shell shocked, and I remember thinking that he was taking it surprisingly well as well.

"I'm going to take the invisibility cloak, you two stay and fight. Kill the snake if you can, and after that if you have a chance, kill him." Memory Harry says, a resolute tone to his voice that intoned his voice would never be changed.

"We love you Harry." I say, and Ron nods, "We'll see you after, okay?" And the memory Harry just smiles.

"I'll see you on the other side." He says, that cocky smile vanished from his face. The change really was astounding, Harry had gone from a stealth agent, fighting a war in the smallest of ways, to a martyr, and he was proud. He was truly ready to die. _Now that I think about it, he probably knew this was coming all along, he can't be that truly surprised. _

I rush forward and hug Harry, and Ron follows suit. We stand there a moment, holding onto our best friend, not wanting to ever let him go.

I let the memory fast forward, bringing us about 15 minutes later. Harry had left, and I followed as the memory Ron and myself ran about the castle. We healed whoever we could, and helped carry the dead to a more respectful place. I remember this as being a really somber time, full of reflection and personal insight.

During this time Ron and I had split up, to better cover the castle, to hopefully help more people. I had already followed Ron to see what he'd done in that time, and I must say he behaved extremely admirably, setting aside his own exhaustion and wounds to care for others. But on this visit I was more interested in reliving my own experience, so I followed the memory me.

I had been scouring the seventh floor corridor looking for more wounded when I found him. After the diadem had been destroyed we had encountered Malfoy only once. He had been begging for his life with a Death Eater, really just trying to save his skin, but turning on us at the same time. After we saved him from the Death Eater he'd apparently tried to hide, and been found. Laying in a bloody heap in a corner was Draco Malfoy. It looked as if he'd been beaten physically, blood was dripping from a large gash on his forehead, and his left arm looked broken. He was conscious, but barely. As I approached, wand raised, I heard him whimper.

I lowered my wand, and rushed forward to help him.

"Malfoy, what happened?" The memory me asks, "It looks like you were beaten, not cursed."

"Greyback," He hissed through his teeth. "Bastard didn't bite me, but he gave me a pretty good beating." And he winces, clutching at his left ribs.

"I need you to decide right now Malfoy, which side are you on?" Memory me asks in earnest. "I want to help you, but not if you're going to-"

He shoved me back, wand raised. A jet of blue light streaks from his wand and hits a masked Death Eater, sending him flying backwards through a window, crashing to the grounds below.

"You need to watch your back Granger." He coughs and slides down the wall, "I hope that proves where I stand." And he loses consciousness.

Having seen all I needed to see I let the memory dissolve around me. As the solid colors and textures turn into mist I think about what I just saw, and I realize that Malfoy may not have ever had a choice. It seemed like he was always forced to do the things he did, even from birth. His father was a high ranking Death Eater, so it's understandable that he'd be expected to follow the tradition.

_Vaguely reminds me of Sirius, forced to conform to a family with absurd values. The only difference is Sirius had the courage to stand up to his family, and Draco didn't._

Returning to my position sitting by the Pensieve, I sigh. I wasn't yet sure what to make of Harry and Draco becoming Kindred Souls, but I'm beginning to get a clearer idea.

**A/N: So this chapter took a looooooot longer than I intended, and for that I apologize. I knew it was going to be late when I started it, but I hadn't any idea just how late it would be. Hope you guys enjoy, and Please Please leave a review, your words mean so much.**


End file.
